I'm a Daddy's Girl
by mark my words
Summary: Rory grew up in NY with her dad after her mom decided that she wasn't ready for motherhood. Christ gets a new job overseas and sends Rory to her mom's house where Rory now lives with a mom she never new and her new husband. Good thing her boyfriend is her
1. Excuse Me?

**I'm a Daddy's Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I made up. **

**Summary: Rory grew up in New York City with Christopher. Lorelai who was not ready to yet be a mother denied the chance and left Rory with Chris who took the responsibility to raise her. Chris gets an amazing job opportunity overseas. Instead of taking Rory with him, he finally succumbed into Lorelai's pleading and sent Rory to live with her before starting college in the fall. Lorelai now must face the past that she put off and Rory is forced to live with a mother who gave her up and her new husband. However it's a good thing that Rory's boyfriend lives in the same town as her . . .**

**This might be similar to some other people's stories, but that's only the main idea with Chris raising Rory. Mine is going to be original, I promise.**

**-**

**Chapter 1 – Excuse Me?**

_1 year earlier . . . _

"_I can't believe you're moving," Rory whispered into her boyfriend's chest._

_Hearing her words the boy in turn tightened his arms around her, whether a comfort to Rory or himself, he wasn't quite sure. _

"_What's going to happen to us?" Rory asked pulling away slightly so she could look into his warm, brown eyes._

_Jess let out a small chuckle. "Don't think that all because I'm moving to my uncle's means that I'll let go of you easily. I'll come up every weekend, no matter what my uncle says. I love you Ror, this is the real deal. Not some teenage romance. I'm utterly and completely in love with you," Jess whispered. He was quite surprised with himself for getting that many words out, especially ones that were laced with such emotion._

"_I love you too," Rory said giving him a watery smile as she leaned up and kissed him. _

_Losing himself into the kiss, Jess brought her as close as he could with clothes being their only barrier, and deepened the kiss. The honking of the horn lifted the daze from the two young lovers away from each other and into the cold world of reality._

"_I have to go," Jess said._

"_I know," Rory answered still not pulling away. _

_When the honk sounded again, Jess pulled himself away and kissed Rory's forehead. "I'll see you soon. I promise."_

"_You better call me," Rory said with a small smile trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "Every day, and even more than once a day would be good."_

_Jess gave her a wink, "I love you Rory, don't forget that."_

"_I love you too . . . Dodger," Rory whispered as Jess crossed over and got into his cab. _

_She stood there watching the cab drive farther and farther into the distance. The tears that she kept at bay finally began to fall down her face. Rory looked up when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. _

_Looking up she saw her father's concerned face. "Oh daddy," Rory whispered as she buried her head on his chest._

"_Oh don't cry sweet heart. You'll see him again. Love has a strange way of working that way."_

One year later . . .

True to his word, Jess kept contact with Rory every single day. The two of them talked twice a day at the very least. Rory told him things at the school she went to, and Jess told her of the new hell he was living in . . . Stars Hollow.

-

When Jess had arrived in Stars Hollow, Luke had put him straight to work at the diner. His sister had told him that Jess was trouble and needed him to straighten himself out. However Luke wasn't quite sure what his sister had been talking about. Jess was extremely smart and brought home good grades. He worked at the diner and kept to himself the rest of the time. He didn't try to make friends with anyone and that seemed to bug the townsfolk. Everyone thought that he was a punk, but Luke knew that something was different. The only times he had ever seen the indifferent look leave Jess's face was when that one someone who called Jess every day and vice versa.

Luke had tried to get Jess to talk, but Jess only snapped and muttered sarcastic comments as answers to any question. Luke wasn't that oblivious and knew that Jess had left someone close to his heart back in New York, and for that reason when Jess would randomly disappear for two days; Luke knew that he was back there in the Big Apple.

-

Rory was sitting in her bedroom on the last day of high school. She had just graduated out of the twelfth grade. She had been accepted to a few Ivy League schools, and she had finally chosen Yale. There were some personal reasons why she had chosen that school, but in all her pro list on Yale outweighed the cons.

Smiling to herself she filled her last box with her high school junk. Old textbooks, yearbooks, random pictures, posters, and past speeches, including her Valedictorian speech she had given.

"Rory," Christ shouted as he walked into their apartment. "Ror, hun I'm home and I've got great news!"

Rory stuck her head out of her room. "What's up dad?" she called out.

"Come here, we're going out to celebrate."

-

About fifteen minutes later the father-daughter pair was sitting in a semi-fancy place with a cozy atmosphere. "So dad," Rory said as she put her coffee down. "What's the big news?"

"I got a big promotion. The company's opening up a new branch office and they want me to run it," Chris said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh dad that's so good," Rory said genuinely happy for her dad.

"It is, it is . . . but the thing is," Christ said his smile falling. "The new branch is going to open up in . . . Barcelona."

Rory paused in her movement, a piece of bread half way to her mouth. Putting it down she stared her father in the eye. "Do you mean the Barcelona in Spain," Rory whispered eyes widening. "As in not in New York, not in America, not in this continent!" she hissed out.

Chris reached out and took a swing of his drink, "Yeah."

"Wow," Rory whispered. "Wow," she repeated. "What are you going to do? I mean you can't possibly . . ." she began to say when she looked up and saw the acceptance in his eyes. He had accepted the fact that he wasn't going to be able to go. That he had a responsibility here, to her.

"You really want this, don't you?" Rory said her face softening.

Chris didn't answer, but in a way . . . he didn't have to.

Rory took a deep breathe. "Well my going to start college in about two and half months. I'm going to be living in a dorm there," Rory started. "How soon do they want you?"

"As soon as possible," Chris answered, "If possible within the next two weeks."

"I could always stay at Grandma and Grandpa's," Rory said. "I mean it's only two and a half months."

"Rory I'm the father and I'm not going to let you make that kind of sacrifice. Plus I want to be here for you."

"Dad you've always been here. You literally put your life on hold for me. And now let me do something for you. You want this, and badly. I mean you can always come back and visit and I can do the same. I'm going to start Yale and I might not have the chance to see for weeks on time. What's a few more added onto it? You're going to do this. I'm always going to be here dad, but this offer, this opportunity has a two week guarantee on it."

-

Chris walked around the silent, dark apartment. It was well past noon but he couldn't get himself to pack up for his trip. Rory had gone off to find hope to sell off their apartment as quickly as possible, yet he was unable to do something worthwhile.

The ringing of the phone drew him out of his daydreams. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," a feminine voice answered. "Chris?" it asked.

Chris was silent for a moment trying to place the voice with a face. So quickly did the picture come to him that he could stop himself when he spoke, "Lore?"

"Hi Chris how are you?" Lorelai said with an obvious anxiousness in her voice.

"Fine," he answered curtly.

"Chris don't be . . ." Lorelai began.

"No Lorelai, don't lecture me. Its been almost eighteen years since I last talked to you. What can you possibly want?"

"I have a small request to ask you," Lorelai said in a small voice.

-

When Rory arrived home a half hour later her arms were filled with different types of paper work. "Okay, dad," she shouted as she walked into the apartment shutting the door shut with her foot. "You've got your airport stuff, and your passport stuff, and the apartment stuff, and the . . ." Rory was saying when she paused. "What's wrong with you?"

"Rory your . . . mother just called."

"My . . . what?" Rory whispered shell shocked.

"She wanted you to spend the summer with her and her . . . new husband," Chris said having difficulty getting the last two words out.

"Who cares what she wants! She obviously never cared about what I wanted, or you!"

"Rory the thing is, I agreed with her," Chris said quietly.

"You did what?" Rory asked in a small voice. Betrayal, confusion, and shock were flooding her mind in a whirl wind.

"You see I think you'd have a much better time with your mother instead of staying in your grandparents house, and I believe the its time the two of you met. So you're going to be moving in with her for the rest of the summer and then you'll go to your dorm room in Yale."

"I am doing no such thing! I don't care what she wants. I'm not going to live with that . . . witch all summer!"

"Rory you're moving in with her in two days. Your mother lives in Connecticut in some town called Stars Hollow. And even if I have to drag you myself all the way down there . . ." Chris was saying however the rest of it was lost on Rory as soon as he had said Stars Hollow.

It couldn't be, but it was. Her mother lived in the same town as her boyfriend, the love of her life. Now looking at it maybe the situation wasn't going to be all bad.

-

_Two days later . . ._

Rory got off the bus which had dropped her off in front of some small, little store. Dressed out for the summer, Rory was wearing a black mini skirt with a white tank top, and black flip flops. She wore a modest amount of makeup consisting of only eye liner and lip gloss. Her brown hair, which she had brushed until it shone, was straight and the tips had been dyed a bright red color.

Clutching the small duffel bag next to her she looked around for the woman she remembered in seeing in her dad's old photo albums. However seeing no one coming towards her, she began to walk trying to find Jess.

She knew that he worked in his uncle's diner. Looking around she found a Hardware Store with a small sign that read Luke's Diner, hanging next to it.

Walking inside a small jingle from the bell above the door alerted the few inhabitants of the diner to her direction. Most of them openly stared at her and others bent down with their neighbors whispering.

Looking a bit uneasy with the whole thing she walked up to a bar stool and took a seat on one of them putting her bag on the seat next to her.

Barely a second later a gruff looking man with a flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap approached her. "What can I get you?"

"Um . . . just some coffee, please."

The man nodded in answer. Turning his back on her he reached for a cup and placed it in front of Rory.

"Are you Luke Danes?" Rory asked as the man began to pour coffee into her cup.

The man, Luke, looked up at her and nodded. "Yup, you new in town?"

"Yeah, my dad sent me here to live with my mom for the summer before college," Rory answered as she took a sip of the coffee.

Eyes widening she turned and stared at Luke. "This is the best coffee I've ever tasted."

Luke gave her a small smile and thanked her.

"Do you know a Jess Mariano?" Rory asked a small smile making it's way onto her face.

"My nephew? You've barely been here and you've already run into him. What has the punk done this time?" Luke grumbled the last part to himself. 

"No he didn't do anything," Rory said but before she was able to finished the door had opened and low and behold who had entered, but Jess himself.

Rory turned and stared at him. It had been awhile since there last visit. Precisely her high school graduation and he had to return back to Stars Hollow that very night.

Jess paused in his footsteps and looked up from his book. The book fell from his hands and onto the floor but before he paid mind to what had just happened Rory had jumped from the stool. Jess caught her in the air and held onto her stroking her hair and murmuring into her ear. Unbeknownst to them the inhabitants of the diner were watching them with extreme interest.

Pulling slightly away Jess stroked a hand down her cheek as if trying to understand that she was really standing here in front of him and he wasn't dreaming. "I thought your dad was sending you to your mom's house?" he whispered.

"He was, he did. She lives here," Rory said softly. "Surprise."

Jess didn't wait one more moment before he leaned in and kissed her in the middle of the diner and in front of all the people.

Luke from behind the counter couldn't hide the smile that came onto his face. So this was Jess's secret. A girl.

Barley had the two young lovers got into the welcoming the other, when a small cough brought them out of the haze that clouded both of their heads.

Pulling away Jess looked above from Rory's head and saw Lorelai Gilmore and her husband Max. (A/n: yes the Chilton teacher. I didn't want to make up my own character so I'm using him.)

"What is it?" Rory whispered into Jess's neck. Turning around slightly her eyes widened but she didn't step away from Jess.

"Hi you must be Rory; I'm Lorelai . . . your mother."

**So there's chapter 1. Tell me what you guys think and review.**


	2. Bite Your Tongue

**I'm a Daddy's Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I made up. **

**Summary: Rory grew up in New York City with Christopher. Lorelai who was not ready to yet be a mother denied the chance and left Rory with Chris who took the responsibility to raise her. Chris gets an amazing job opportunity overseas. Instead of taking Rory with him, he finally succumbed into Lorelai's pleading and sent Rory to live with her before starting college in the fall. Lorelai now must face the past that she put off and Rory is forced to live with a mother who gave her up and her new husband. However it's a good thing that Rory's boyfriend lives in the same town as her . . .**

**This might be similar to some other people's stories, but that's only the main idea with Chris raising Rory. Mine is going to be original, I promise.**

**-**

_Recap_

_Jess paused in his footsteps and looked up from his book. The book fell from his hands and onto the floor but before he paid mind to what had just happened Rory had jumped from the stool. Jess caught her in the air and held onto her stroking her hair and murmuring into her ear. Unbeknownst to them the inhabitants of the diner were watching them with extreme interest._

_Pulling slightly away Jess stroked a hand down her cheek as if trying to understand that she was really standing here in front of him and he wasn't dreaming. "I thought your dad was sending you to your mom's house?" he whispered. _

"_He was . . . he did. She lives here," Rory said softly. "Surprise."_

_Jess didn't wait one more moment before he leaned in and kissed her in the middle of the diner and in front of all the people. _

_Luke from behind the counter couldn't hide the smile that came onto his face. So this was Jess's secret. A girl. _

_Barley had the two young lovers got into the welcoming the other, when a small cough brought them out of the haze that clouded both of their heads._

_Pulling away Jess looked above from Rory's head and saw Lorelai Gilmore and her husband Max. (A/n: yes the Chilton teacher. I didn't want to make up my own character so I'm using him.)_

"_What is it?" Rory whispered into Jess's neck. Turning around slightly her eyes widened but she didn't step away from Jess._

"_Hi you must be Rory; I'm Lorelai . . . your mother."_

_End Recap_

-

**Chapter 2 – Bite Your Tongue**

Jess watched with some slight shock at Lorelai's introduction. Lorelai Gilmore was Rory's mother. It seemed so . . . they weren't even in the slightest alike. Except for maybe their appearances, the love for coffee, athletic problems, their diets . . . Jess shook his head. They were alike, yet they weren't.

Bending down he began to whisper into Rory's ear, both knowing that Rory liked it and that it would annoy Lorelai. "Gilmore's your mom?" he asked softly in her ear, as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Couldn't you tell by the picture I showed you?" Rory asked as she leaned against him so her words wouldn't be heard by the other inhabitants.

Pulling away Rory put on her indifferent face and faced the two people who were still waiting at the door. "Yeah I'm Rory. You must be Lorelai," Rory said looking at her up and down seizing her up. "And," she turned to the man who stood next to her, "I'm sorry my _dad_ never told me who you are."

Max took a quick glance at Lorelai who looked like she was about to say something. He put a hand on her shoulder and faced Rory giving her a slight smile. "My name is Max, it's nice to meet you," he said reaching his hand out and waiting.

Rory glanced at it before shaking it. She had to give this man his props. He did not bring up the words dad, husband, and family. And he also didn't say, 'it's nice to _finally_ meet you,' like most other men would.

Rory nodded and walked backwards till she was right next to Jess. Jess reached out and put his arms around her holding her to him.

"Follow my lead," Rory murmured so quietly that Jess almost didn't hear her words.

Rory bent down slightly and put some money on the counter for her coffee.

"Are you ready?" Rory asked Jess looking at him with a slight amusement in her eyes.

Catching her drift, Jess smirked and put his arm around her. Grabbing her duffel bag with the other he began to escort her to the door.

"Wait," Lorelai finally said speaking up. "Where are you going? You just got here," she said slowly.

"Jess is going to show me around," Rory said simply with a smirk that she had picked up from Jess.

Without another word Jess opened the door and he and Rory walked out laughing.

Lorelai walked to a table and sank into it burying her head into her arms trying to hold back her tears at the first confrontation with her daughter. Max walked to her and put an arm around her shoulder as he sank down in the seat next to hers, offering her as much comfort as possible.

-

Jess took Rory to the bridge which he had told her so much about. The two of them had just toured the town which took only about fifteen minutes. And within those fifteen minutes, Rory had been introduced to a Miss Patty, Taylor, Kurk, Lane, and Sookie.

"That was . . ." Rory said as she sat down next to Jess.

Jess smirked as he pulled Rory into the crook of his arm as he wrapped it around her. "I know, I know."

"They were nice. Nosey, but . . . um nice," Rory said wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"_You_ are too nice for your own good," Jess murmured into her neck.

He began to pull Rory until she was sitting on top of him and they began to make up for lost time. As Jess deepened the kiss, Rory leaned in even closer as she racked her hands through his hair, letting out a small moan as Jess sucked on her lower lip.

Jess's hands snuck into the inside of her shirt as they rested on her soft skin. However as much as he wanted to, he didn't go any further. When the moment came he wanted to cherish the moment, because he knew that she was a virgin. And he would make it special.

"It's getting dark," Rory murmured a few hours later. The two of them had remained at the bridge where they interchanged between kissing, talking, and reading aloud from a book. "I should go."

Jess nodded standing up and pulling Rory up. Rory reached out for her bag, but Jess beat her to it and picked it up. "Jess you don't have to . . ." Rory said.

Jess smirked in response and brought her in to another kiss. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Aw, what a sweet boyfriend," Rory cooed kissing his cheek. "After keeping me out all afternoon, you're going to be walking me home." 

"Where did you learn all that sarcasm from?" Jess muttered.

"I'll give you one guess."

-

"And this is the gnome house," Jess was explaining. However neither of them was paying much attention. Rory was kissing her way up Jess's neck as they stumbled and walked down the street towards the houses.

"The gnome house you steal from," Rory whispered against his neck.

Jess didn't bother answering and instead pushed her against a tree and attacked her lips with his own. "You know if you continue that then I'm not responsible for my own actions," Jess groaned out from against her lips.

Rory reached up on her tiptoes as she ran her fingers through his hair. She loved the feeling of his hair through her fingertips.

The slamming of the door broke the two of them apart, "Where is she? We're going to be late and my mother is going to . . ." a female voice yelled from the house.

"That wouldn't happen to be . . ." Rory began. "Oops," she giggled. "Now I really should go."

Jess looked down hiding his smile. He couldn't remember being this happy in a while. "I love you," he repeated. The whole afternoon those three words seemed to have come out of their mouths most often.

"I love you too, but I should go," Rory whispered. She wrapped her arms around Jess and let herself hear the steady thump of his heartbeat.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rory finally said pulling away. Giving a quick peck on his lips she walked up the front porch and opened the door and went inside.

-

Opening the door, Rory looked around the house as she entered it the first time. Her duffel bag fell to the floor as she noticed the pictures that lined the walls. However the one that caught her interest was a young girl, younger then her sitting in a hospital bed holding a baby, a newborn baby.

Walking farther into the house she found a sitting room where Lorelai was pacing back and forth wearing a nice dress and Max was sitting on the couch watching wearing a suit.

"You guys look nice. If you two are going out, then I think I'll go spend the night somewhere else," Rory said leaning against the doorway.

"There you are!" Lorelai exclaimed with obvious relief. "Why didn't you call? Or come back sooner?"

"Huh," Rory said.

"What Lorelai is trying to say is, that the Gilmore's are expecting us in a little less than an hour," Max intervened.

Rory looked at them her eyes widening in disbelief, and then narrowing in obvious contempt. Muttering under her breathe she walked back to the hallway, picked up her duffel bag and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

A half hour later Rory walked out of the bathroom. Turning into the sitting room she found both parents watching the T.V. "Well aren't we going?" she asked a bitter tone in her voice.

Lorelai turned around and her eyes widened. Rory had blew dried her hair till it was stick straight, and the red tips did a little flip. She wore a pair of long, black pants and a modest looking top with heels. In a quick half hour she managed to clean up pretty good.

-

"Okay," Lorelai said for the third time. The three of them were standing outside the Gilmore mansion, all waiting for someone to ring the doorbell.

"Oh good god," Rory muttered. "You're worse then dad," she said as she reached out and rang the doorbell.

A maid opened the door and took their jackets and the girl's purses and ushered them quickly into the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore were sitting on one of the couches each busy with their own thing. The maid coughed slightly, "You're daughter and her husband is here Mrs. Gilmore," she said quietly.

"Thank you Missy," Mrs. Gilmore said as she looked up from her planner. "Lorelai, Max you two are late," she admonished.

"Sorry mom," Lorelai said. "But there's someone who I want you and dad to meet."

Richard who had gone to fix the usual drinks turned around, and both people got a good look on the girl who had been standing off to the side away from there line of vision.

Emily gasped softly instantly recognizing her. Even after eighteen years she looked just like Lorelai, yet she didn't.

"Rory," Richard said softly.

"Hello Mr. Gilmore, Mrs. Gilmore you have a lovely home," Rory said putting out her society charm from many summers of practice at the Hayden mansion.

"Oh my Rory," Emily said blinking her eyes as if to make sure that she was really there. "Thank you," she finally said as her compliment computed into her head.

"Of course," Rory said as she seated herself gracefully onto one side of the couch slightly farther away from where Lorelai and Max.

"What can I get you Rory?" Mr. Gilmore asked her.

"Oh, a club soda, please Mr. Gilmore," Rory said.

"Oh please call me Richard," Richard said as he handed Rory the drink.

"Alright Richard," Rory said as she took a sip of her drink. "My grandfather, my other grandfather that is, told me of your vast collection of . . ." Rory began and quickly got into a topic of books with Richard.

Emily watched with awestruck eyes at the sight.

The farther the evening went the more Rory felt like her tongue was bleeding. So many times, mostly the stuff her mother came up with, with why Rory was visiting this first time in eighteen years, had Rory biting her tongue to keep from speaking up.

By the end of the evening Rory was practically shaking with the effort to remain calm and quiet. When the door finally shut, after having her promise a thousand times that she would stop whenever she was nearby and promise to come next Friday, Rory was able to get into the car and rest her head and shut her eyes for a bit.

When she finally opened her eyes, Max was turning into the driveway. "Finally," she breathed underneath her breathe. Slamming the car door shut she walked up the front porch and crossing her arms waited for someone to unlock the front door.

Once getting inside the three of them stood in the hallway, everyone kind of staring at each other, not knowing what to say. "So," Rory coughed out. "Do I have a room or should I bunk out on the couch."

"Oh no, I mean yes you have a bedroom," Lorelai stammered to get out. "Follow me," she said as she took a right turn and opened the first door on the right. "This is your room; I didn't know what to do with it . . . your dad said he was going to ship the rest of your stuff," Lorelai said obviously uncomfortable.

"Okay," Rory said as she walked in and dropped her duffel bag on the floor.

"Oh well goodnight," Lorelai said looking down.

"Night," Rory answered and shut the door in her face.

Lorelai stared at the closed door for a moment, before tears began to trickle down her face. She turned and walked into the kitchen where Max had begun to make some coffee.

"Hey Lore," Max said. He walked over and embraced her. "It's okay; it's all going to be okay."

"No it's not Max. She hates me. She won't give me a chance."

"I hate to be the voice of reason, but you never gave her a chance either," Max said a moment later. He knew that that statement was risky. However he could guess what Rory was feeling from the entire situation. She had not seen her mother for eighteen years and then out of the blue, that same absentee mother wants her to spend a summer with her.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"You left Lorelai. You told me that yourself. You left three days after giving birth to her. So you never really gave her much of a chance did you?"

"Oh god Max," Lorelai whispered shutting her eyes.

"I just need you to know exactly why Rory isn't acting very welcoming with you."

Lorelai closed her eyes and leaned against Max. The day's events were finally catching up to her and she couldn't take any of it any more, and within moments she had fallen asleep.

Max bent down and kissed her forehead, and smiling to himself carried her to bed.

-

From inside her room, Rory who was leaning against the wall sank down to the floor. Tears began to fall down her face.

**So there you guys go, chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. **

**Sorry that it's been awhile. I got in trouble so I got my internet taken away, and then my family and I went on a trip. But I had had this chapter done for awhile, so here it was. **

**Anyway I got some reviews with people upset that I didn't have Luke with Lorelai and the thing is, is that while I love that pairing I kind of felt that it would be weird if they were married and Rory was dating her step-cousin. So I left them apart. But I love that pairing you guys.**

**Now, please review this chapter you guys and tell me what you all think.**


	3. A Note

**Hey you guys! I have some questions I need to ask you guys. I don't know how to really continue this, so please give me some ideas, because I don't want to stop writing it. I want to, and will continue this.**

**Anyway, most of the people were upset that I didn't have Lorelai with Luke, so I was thinking if you guys wanted I would write something like this one, but Lorelai will be with Luke and instead of Rory being with Jess, she'd be with Tristan. **

**I really like Tristan/Rory's stories, and I always wanted to write one.**

**So people tell me what you think!!**


	4. I Don't Care    Maybe I Do

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I made up. **

**Summary: Rory grew up in New York City with Christopher. Lorelai who was not ready to yet be a mother denied the chance and left Rory with Chris who took the responsibility to raise her. Chris gets an amazing job opportunity overseas. Instead of taking Rory with him, he finally succumbed into Lorelai's pleading and sent Rory to live with her before starting college in the fall. Lorelai now must face the past that she put off and Rory is forced to live with a mother who gave her up and her new husband. However it's a good thing that Rory's boyfriend lives in the same town as her . . .**

**This might be similar to some other people's stories, but that's only the main idea with Chris raising Rory. Mine is going to be original, I promise.**

**-**

_Recap_

"_Oh well goodnight," Lorelai said looking down._

"_Night," Rory answered and shut the door in her face._

_Lorelai stared at the closed door for a moment, before tears began to trickle down her face. She turned and walked into the kitchen where Max had begun to make some coffee. _

"_Hey Lore," Max said. He walked over and embraced her. "It's okay; it's all going to be okay."_

"_No it's not Max. She hates me. She won't give me a chance."_

"_I hate to be the voice of reason, but you never gave her a chance either," Max said a moment later. He knew that that statement was risky. However he could guess what Rory was feeling from the entire situation. She had not seen her mother for eighteen years and then out of the blue, that same absentee mother wants her to spend a summer with her._

"_What?" Lorelai asked._

"_You left Lorelai. You told me that yourself. You left three days after giving birth to her. So you never really gave her much of a chance did you?" _

"_Oh god Max," Lorelai whispered shutting her eyes._

"_I just need you to know exactly why Rory isn't acting very welcoming with you."_

_Lorelai closed her eyes and leaned against Max. The day's events were finally catching up to her and she couldn't take any of it any more, and within moments she had fallen asleep._

_Max bent down and kissed her forehead and smiling to himself bent down and carried her to bed._

_-_

_From inside her room, Rory who was leaning against the wall sank down to the floor. Tears began to fall down her face. _

_End Recap_

-

**Chapter 4 – I Don't Care . . . Maybe I Do**

Rory had hardly gotten any sleep that night. She had rolled from side to side throughout the night, and finally in the wee hours of the morning had finally fallen asleep.

Walking up by the crack of dawn, Rory had gone into the bathroom where she had spent a ridiculous amount of time in. She didn't know why she was trying to primp herself, but found it comforting to have her hands moving, and focusing on something other than . . . _I_ _hate to be the voice of reason, but you never gave her a chance either_.

Quickly shaking her head Rory took a deep breathe and walked out. Biting on her lip, she swallowed her gasp when she bumped into Max.

"Oh, good morning Rory," Max said giving her a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else would be awake at this time," Rory murmured.

"Well, I'm a schoolteacher. And the school is a bit of a drive from here, so I'm always up early. Lorelai is still asleep, though."

Her eyebrows crunched up in confusion as she stared at him. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Max asked confused.

"Most people in your position would try and act like my new daddy. They would try to get me to bond with my mother, and always take her side. But you don't do any of those things," Rory said. She wasn't saying it like she was angry at the situation, she generally sounded confused with the entire thing.

"Well one, I work at a school where parental problems are a daily occurrence. I know how a person would generally react to such a situation."

"How do you know that?" Rory asked.

"Because it would still be the same way that an adult would deal with the situation," Max said. "You could be thirty years old, and after that many years a wayward parent shows up on your doorstep. You could have gone through many life lessons but . . ." Max shook his head. "You still act and will still act in the same way with family problems."

Rory looked at him, blinked, and a small smile graced her features. "I'm sorry I just jumped out at you. I wasn't trying to attack you."

"I know," Max said with a grin as he began to put his books into his bag.

"You aren't going to try and replace my father are you," Rory stated. She had been staring at him for a minute, before the realization came to her.

"Why would I do that, when I already know you have a father," Max countered as he gave her a small wave and walked out the door.

Rory was left staring at his wake. She broke out of her daze when she heard the car turn on and pull out of the driveway. "Touché," Rory whispered, "Touché."

-

A half hour later, Rory was found sitting at the stool at Luke's kissing her boyfriend. The early rush had left and the diner was pretty empty.

However the happy moment between the two was broken by Luke's cough as he grunted out, "Jess aren't you supposed to be working."

"I am," Jess muttered against Rory's mouth. "This is some of my best work."

Luke shaking his head, headed off to the back muttering about ungrateful nephews.

Giggling, Rory pulled away and offered her cup to Jess. "Come on, _please_."

"I don't think so," Jess said smirking as he leaned back from where they had met in the middle of the counter. He reached the coffee pot and held it in front of Rory, but never refilling her cup. "You have a problem."

"Come on Jess, give me the damn coffee," Rory pleaded.

"You're going to have to work for it," Jess challenged, his eyes glittering with mischief.

Rory leaned back against the counter, so that she was much closer to Jess. "Work for it," she breathed against his neck. She began to kiss her way up his neck. "Hmm, what kind of work?" she asked as she nipped at a sensitive part of his neck, that she knew he liked.

Growling Jess reached out and pulled Rory straight to him and pressed his lips harshly onto Rory's. "That wasn't . . . isn't, very funny."

Rory answered back by kissing him harder, and with a swift movement, grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself a refill. Sitting back comfortably she was content to watch Jess's neck turn slightly red as he glared at her.

A slight cough, actually a slight, couple of coughs brought the two lovers out of their own little world. Rory saw Jess glance up and glare slightly before leaning back in and giving her one last, long, passionate kiss before he walked away. Rory had felt her toes curl on that kiss, and she couldn't wipe away the goo goo gaa gaa look off of her face.

"Lorelai," Rory said stressing out her name.

"I thought I'd find you here," Lorelai said giving Rory a small smile. "You weren't home when I woke up, and there was no note . . . no nothing."

Rory heard the slight hurt in Lorelai's statement, and maybe it had been her talk with Max, or the fact that she knew Lorelai was extremely upset, or the fact that she had just been kissed, Rory turned around to face Lorelai, "I'm sorry."

Surprised Lorelai's head snapped up and she felt slight relief at the smallest gratitude Rory showed her. It wasn't much, but it was a step.

Awkwardly the two of them sat together on the stools. Rory kept looking everywhere but at Lorelai, and Lorelai kept looking at Rory willing her to look up and meet her gaze. "So . . . um," Lorelai began.

Jess came thundering down the steps dragging on his leather jacket. Luke could be heard shouting up in the apartment.

Jess walked up to Rory and reached out his hand. Rory without a single thought grabbed it and followed Jess as he led her out of the diner. Turning back around Rory gave Lorelai a slight wave before the two of them disappeared into the corner.

-

"Chris, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I must have been crazy when I asked you to send Rory over for the summer," Lorelai said on the phone.

Chris leaned back against the chair and a small smile made its way to his face. He had missed her voice, and it was even worse that Rory sounded just like her.

"Lorelai, calm down," Chris said finally breaking in mid rant. "I'll call Rory and talk to her today, but I think that what you did had been, and still is a good idea. Rory deserves to know her mother and . . . and you wanted to know her. It'll do her some good to have another woman in the house."

"Chris . . . did you ever get married?" Lorelai asked quietly.

Chris remained silent for a moment before he sighed. "Well walking away from the Hayden fortune with nothing, just a high school diploma, and having a child with me never really gave me much time for dating."

"But later on, when Rory got older," Lorelai pressed on.

"I've had dates and girlfriends, but never any one serious."

"Oh," Lorelai whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't invite you," she finally murmured. "I was afraid and I hadn't really told _him_."

"Look Lorelai, I've got to go. Just . . . hang in there. Things will get better."

And on that last note Chris quickly hung up. Running a hand through his hair he glanced down at the only picture he had of the three of them. It had been a few short hours after Rory was born, and it was his favorite picture.

-

Down by the bridge, Rory was sitting on Jess's lap as he kissed his way up her neck. "Jess," Rory moaned quietly. "I n-need to talk to you."

"Hmmm," Jess said against her neck.

"It's about my . . . mom."

Jess pulled back completely and looked Rory in the eye. He knew her well enough and was able to read her easily. "What's on your mind hon?"

"Sometimes, I feel bad for my mom and I went to reach out, to . . . to call her mom. But I feel so angry at her all the time that, I can't," Rory whispered as tears began to drip down her face.

"Shhh," Jess whispered as he brought Rory close against him. He began to rub her back as Rory continued to cry against his chest.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm done," Rory said pulling away so she could face him.

"What do you think I should do?" Rory asked him for a long moment of silence.

"Well, I'm not the best person to ask about . . . parental stuff."

"I know, but . . ."

"No, no buts. You need to choose. Do you want it to work, or not? It's pretty simple, if you ask me. What do you want? Not Lorelai, or Max, or your dad; but rather you," Jess said. Chuckling he added, "It's not bad you know, thinking about yourself that is."

Turning around Rory spent the rest of the afternoon with Jess watching the water ripple with the small breezes on the bridge.

-

Rory opened her eyes when the sound of her cell phone went off. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she mumbled reaching blindly for her phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey hun," Chris said.

"Hi daddy," Rory said waking up instantly. "I miss you. How's California treating you? When am I going to see you again? How's your new job?" she was able to say all in one breathe.

Chris chuckled as he leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes. "Take a minute and breathe darling. You won't do me any good unconscious."

"Sorry," Rory said. "It's nice to hear from you."

Sighing Rory continued, "You've talked to Lorelai haven't you?" she whispered.

"Yes, I have," Chris said silently.

"Is that why you're calling me?" Rory asked. "Because her royal highness doesn't like the way I've been acting? She's lucky that she ended with me as her daughter, rather then someone else. Because most people would act far worse then I have," Rory said her anger building with each word.

"Rory, I need you to tone it down a bit," Chris said. "Try and get to know her, not as a mother, but as a friend. She knows that you've grown up, and maybe she handled things a bit more maternally, then she should've. But honey, she does love you."

Rory shut her eyes and curled up into a ball as she remained silent and merely listened to her father's steady breathing.

"Promise me you will try," Chris said. "You're a grown woman now, and can't really order you to do anything, but Rory for her sake . . . and mine, please, just give it a try."

"Okay," Rory finally breathed.

"Do you promise?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I promise."

"That's my girl."

-

**Hello, all of my reviewers! Sorry if I upset you guys with my other chapter. Sorry it wasn't an update. This one took some more time to think of. Next chapter there will be some more mother/daughter bonding. But it's going to take me awhile to update my chapters because my summer is beginning to end and I haven't read my summer reading books or prepared for the tests I have to take when school starts. Doesn't that suck!**

**Anyway to what I said at my update, I'm going to keep this story and keep it as a Rory/Jess and Lorelai/Max. But maybe after this is finished and if people want it, I'll write something similar to this but with a Lorelai/Luke and a Rory/Tristan.**

**Okay, you guys that is it, please read and review. Tell me what you think and if whether or not you like my idea. **


	5. I Don't Need A Friend I Need A Mom

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I made up. **

**Summary: Rory grew up in New York City with Christopher. Lorelai who was not ready to yet be a mother denied the chance and left Rory with Chris who took the responsibility to raise her. Chris gets an amazing job opportunity overseas. Instead of taking Rory with him, he finally succumbed into Lorelai's pleading and sent Rory to live with her before starting college in the fall. Lorelai now must face the past that she put off and Rory is forced to live with a mother who gave her up and her new husband. However it's a good thing that Rory's boyfriend lives in the same town as her . . .**

**This might be similar to some other people's stories, but that's only the main idea with Chris raising Rory. Mine is going to be original, I promise.**

-

_Recap_

_Rory opened her eyes when the sound of her cell phone went off. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she mumbled reaching blindly for her phone._

"_Hello," she said._

"_Hey hun," Chris said._

"_Hi daddy," Rory said waking up instantly. "I miss you. How's California treating you? When am I going to see you again? How's your new job?" she was able to say all in one breathe._

_Chris chuckled as he leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes. "Take a minute and breathe darling. You won't do me any good unconscious."_

"_Sorry," Rory said. "It's nice to hear from you."_

_Sighing Rory continued, "You've talked to Lorelai haven't you?" she whispered._

"_Yes, I have," Chris said silently._

"_Is that why you're calling me?" Rory asked. "Because her royal highness doesn't like the way I've been acting? She's lucky that she ended with me as her daughter, rather then someone else. Because most people would act far worse then I have," Rory said her anger building with each word._

"_Rory, I need you to tone it down a bit," Chris said. "Try and get to know her, not as a mother, but as a friend. She knows that you've grown up, and maybe she handled things a bit more maternally, then she should've. But honey, she does love you."_

_Rory shut her eyes and curled up into a ball as she remained silent and merely listened to her father's steady breathing._

"_Promise me you will try," Chris said. "You're a grown woman now, and can't really order you to do anything, but Rory for her sake . . . and mine, please, just give it a try."_

"_Okay," Rory finally breathed._

"_Do you promise?" Chris asked._

"_Yeah, I promise."_

"_That's my girl."_

_End Recap_

-

**Chapter 5 – I Don't Need A Friend . . . I Need A Mom**

"JESS!" Rory shouted as she ran into the diner the very next morning. "Where's Jess?" she questioned as she ran to the counter where Luke was making coffee.

"Good morning to you too," Luke said.

Rory groaned her head falling down. "Good morning Luke. Where's Jess?"

"Upstairs kid," Luke said motioning his head to the staircase at the side of the diner.

Her head snapping back up, Rory ran to the stairs and took them two at a time. "Hey, no one's allowed up there," Luke called, but didn't make a big deal about it. He knew that Rory was a good kid and he knew just how much his punk nephew cared for her. And only for that reason alone did he not go barging up there.

-

Rory ran upstairs and looked briefly around the small, cramped little apartment. Finding a bulge on one of the beds, she hurried over to that one. Jumping on it she began to hope on it, until Jess groaning, lifted his head out of the covers.

"What?" he moaned.

"_Jess_, I need to talk to you," Rory whined as she stopped jumping around.

Opening his eyes fully and taking a good luck at exactly who was on his bed, Jess closed his eyes again and let his head fall back onto the pillow. Bringing his arms out, he quickly grabbed Rory by the waist and flipped her onto the bed lying down next to him.

"Now I wouldn't mind waking up like this every day," he breathed out.

Rolling her eyes Rory couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face. Jess was a sarcastic punk ass, but at times he was the sweetest person ever.

"Well you won't get this every day, unless you wake up and talk to me."

"Oh no, I thought we were still far away from that point in our relationship," Jess groaned.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked momentarily distracted. "What point?"

"The talk to me point," Jess said opening an eye. "The, _we never talk anymore_ point," Jess said in a high pitched girly voice.

Rory snorted at that. "No Jess, this is important. It's about my parents," Rory whispered softly. Her eyes darkened with anger or disappointment, Jess wasn't really sure as he looked up and saw the momentary lapse of her happy, joyous façade.

Sitting up in the bed, Jess reached out and put his arms around Rory and brought her to rest against his chest. "What's wrong baby? Did you get into a fight with your mom?" he whispered into her ear.

"No," Rory whispered as she snuggled into Jess' chest. "I haven't even talked to her since we left yesterday from the diner."

"Then what happened?" Jess asked.

"I talked to my dad."

Jess remained silent waiting for her to go on.

"He called me yesterday to try and get me to loosen up to mommy dearest. It turns out she had called him and 'complained' about my attitude," Rory said. She paused for a moment letting that sink in.

Jess closed his eyes in frustration and bit his lips in hopes of not saying anything. Sometimes, most of the times really, the innocent act that Lorelai played with her daughter annoyed the freaking hell out of him. She could never seem to understand that she had to take most, if not all, responsibility with what happened with her daughter. The shattered relationship she had with her was all of her fault not Rory's. And he hated how much this affected Rory.

"Let it go baby," he whispered. "Just, let it all go."

Rory closed her eyes and breathed in deeply and she settled herself with her head on Jess' chest.

-

_A few hours later . . ._

Rory was watching Jess serve customers. It was nearing dusk and people had begun to pour in for dinner. She sighed. She had spent the entire day in the diner not wanting to speak to her mom. She was really tired and just wanted some . . . space from her.

However . . . wishes rarely do come true.

Around seven o'clock Lorelai Gilmore Medina came storming into Luke's. "Rory Gilmore, where on earth have you been? I've been worried," she nearly yelled out.

Rory looked up and she couldn't help it something in her snapped. "It's Hayden," she said in a low, threatening voice. "I would rather keep the family relations with you to a bare minimum."

Raising her voice slightly she continued, "And being worried? Are you kidding me? There's nothing here to be so worried about. I grew up in New York with no help from anyone. Especially those first few years, dad and I lived in bad neighborhoods until he saved up money to buy an apartment in a better area!"

"And look where you are! Cheery, worry free Stars Hollow. You probably didn't have to lift that much to get here. What did you do again? Work as a maid?" Rory snorted. "Honey I've been cleaning up other peoples for much longer then you've been making beds for minimum wage."

Lorelai throughout this was astounded. Her mouth fell open and she stared at her daughter. She felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

"Get out, we're going home," she muttered darkly.

"Home?" Rory repeated. "Home isn't with you."

Lorelai's jaw dropped. She closed her eyes and slowly began to count to ten. She couldn't freak out on her daughter. One, it wasn't the right thing to do since they both were emotionally drained and two; she knew it was a very teenager thing to do. To start and have a yelling match with someone half her age.

"You really hate me huh?" Lorelai asked softly.

"Are you seriously going to play the pity card? You aren't going to get any sympathy from me!" Rory said.

While the two girls were having their yelling match everyone in the diner was watching with intense interest. When Luke came out from the back and saw what was happening he quickly shooed out the nosy inhabitants of Stars Hollow and had to nearly drag Jess up the stairs so the two women could have some privacy.

"I'm trying so hard," Lorelai cried out tears brimming near the surface. "Why can't you give me a chance? I want you here. I want to know my daughter. I want a chance, damn it Rory. I'm trying to act like your friend but . . ." Lorelai trailed off shaking her head.

Rory nearly broke down at her 'mother's' words. "Chance? Friend?" she repeated. Her eye began to twitch, a bad sign signaling that her control was wearing thin. "YOU WANT ANOTHER CHANCE!" she roared out. "WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU ONE? YOU NEVER GAVE ME ONE," she cried out.

Rory saw her mother open her mouth but she cut her off. "Oh yeah, I've heard it all before. 'She had big dreams. The poor lass, leaving that bastard child with the incapable hands of the college dropout. The poor dear. She'll be raised on the streets. A regular street rat.'" Rory repeated.

Lorelai was shocked. Had people actually said those things concerning herself, Christopher, and Rory? 

"So I heard you had those damn dreams. But you should have made sure that you didn't get the HELL PREGNANT THEN."

Rory breathed hard amazed that all those raw emotions had finally left her. She felt like an inflated balloon now. She walked around the counter and grabbed her jacket as she threw it on.

"Oh by the way," Rory said turning around and facing her mom before she walked out, "I don't need another friend. I have a lot of those. But I do need a mom. Never had one growing up you know. Had to figure out things all on my own. Goodbye Lorelai," Rory said and walked out the door slamming it hard.

Lorelai shocked grabbed the back of the chair and lowered herself on it. She looked up when she heard the thumping of feet coming down the stairs. Jess stared at her glaring, really.

"I hope you're happy," he growled. "That's one of the truest, most amazing girls you'll ever meet. And you had the chance of fixing you're relationship with someone like her. And you went and ruined it. Good job Lorelai. You have that tendency to ruin things. First my uncle and now Rory," Jess said darkly and walked out of the diner and after his girlfriend.

Lorelai was both surprised at how much he just said to her and . . . confused. His uncle? Luke? What had she done to Luke?

**Well there you go guys! Chapter . . . um, I don't know what chapter. Hee, hee. Anyway you know the routine. Review! Review! Review! **

**FYI: READ MY OTHER STORY, ****LOVE – AN EMOTION . . . AN EXPERIENCE**


	6. I Need You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I made up

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I made up. **

**Summary: Rory grew up in New York City with Christopher. Lorelai who was not ready to yet be a mother denied the chance and left Rory with Chris who took the responsibility to raise her. Chris gets an amazing job opportunity overseas. Instead of taking Rory with him, he finally succumbed into Lorelai's pleading and sent Rory to live with her before starting college in the fall. Lorelai now must face the past that she put off and Rory is forced to live with a mother who gave her up and her new husband. However it's a good thing that Rory's boyfriend lives in the same town as her . . .**

**This might be similar to some other people's stories, but that's only the main idea with Chris raising Rory. Mine is going to be original, I promise.**

-

_Recap_

_Rory saw her mother open her mouth but she cut her off. "Oh yeah, I've heard it all before. 'She had big dreams. The poor lass, leaving that bastard child with the incapable hands of the college dropout. The poor dear. She'll be raised on the streets. A regular street rat.'" Rory repeated. _

_Lorelai was shocked. Had people actually said those things concerning herself, Christopher, and Rory?  
_

"_So I heard you had those damn dreams. But you should have made sure that you didn't get the HELL PREGNANT THEN."_

_Rory breathed hard amazed that all those raw emotions had finally left her. She felt like an inflated balloon now. She walked around the counter and grabbed her jacket as she threw it on. _

"_Oh by the way," Rory said turning around and facing her mom before she walked out, "I don't need another friend. I have a lot of those. But I do need a mom. Never had one growing up you know. Had to figure out things all on my own. Goodbye Lorelai," Rory said and walked out the door slamming it hard._

_Lorelai shocked grabbed the back of the chair and lowered herself on it. She looked up when she heard the thumping of feet coming down the stairs. Jess stared at her glaring, really. _

"_I hope you're happy," he growled. "That's one of the truest, most amazing girls you'll ever meet. And you had the chance of fixing you're relationship with someone like her. And you went and ruined it. Good job Lorelai. You have that tendency to ruin things. First my uncle and now Rory," Jess said darkly and walked out of the diner and after his girlfriend._

_Lorelai was both surprised at how much he just said to her and . . . confused. His uncle? Luke? What had she done to Luke?_

_End Recap_

-

**Chapter 6 – I Need You**

Jess walked out of the diner looking right and left trying to pinpoint the direction that Rory would have gone. He chose to head left and made a quick cut through some bushes and walked up a dirt path until he ended up . . . at the bridge.

An area of town usually deserted had become a secret hideaway for the two lovers. However, today wasn't one of those days where the two of them would sneak away to, to have some alone time. Rory was draped on her stomach on the bridge. Her hair was strewn around her face and her body was shaking as sobs racked her body.

Jess rushed over to the body and picked her up. He sat down on the dusty floor and pulled her into his lap like a small child and held her while she cried.

Rory didn't even look up when Jess approached her. She just curled up on his lap, buried her head into his chest and continued to cry. She cried for her lost childhood, her lack of relationship with her father, the fact that her father wasn't here, and just for the sake of crying. It felt good to just let it all out.

"Shhh baby," Jess whispered nuzzling her head. "Shhh, everything is going to be fine. I'm here now, Shhh."

Rory hiccupped but Jess took her silence as a fact that she was listening. The crazy part was over . . . _thank god._

"It's not fair," Rory whispered softly.

"I know," Jess said quietly. "I out of everyone would know," he muttered.

"Yeah, but when your dad left at least he stayed gone. I had no idea how much it would hurt seeing her again and still knowing she didn't want me. That she could've never loved me or taken the time to get to know me. I never realized how much that it would all hurt."

"I know baby girl," Jess said softly. "But think of it like this. You don't really need her or that whole family scene," he continued in his soft, soothing tone that warmed Rory's heart. "You've got me, you'll always have me."

"Ahh Jess," Rory whispered turning around in his embrace and pulling his face down for a kiss.

What started out as a few short kisses between the two, where they would take a pause, look deep into each other's eyes and then lean back into another kiss.

There short comforting kisses grew in crescendo playing higher and higher before fireworks exploded beneath closed eyes. Their kiss grew much more heated and passionate as the two pulled at each other trying to get as close as possible to each other without breaking contact.

Rory ran her hands through Jess' hair and then pulled her hands into his jacket and pulled his shirt off and ran her fingers down his chest feeling his muscles and dipping down into his bellybutton, but just more caressing his skin.

Jess let out a hiss at the initial feel of contact her fingers freezing from the cold Connecticut night time air.

His hands from their own record reached up to her long brown. Hair that was always so tussled and begged for his fingers to run through them. He opened the tie and threw it somewhere behind him. His fingers got tangled up into her hair holding her face to his as the assault between their lips continued.

When he felt Rory beginning to pull at his shirt once again he could feel himself grow excited but he knew that it couldn't go any further. He broke the kiss and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"Wait," he cried out his voice raspy.

Rory groaned burying her face into his neck and continued to kiss and nip up and down its column. "I love when you talk like that. I love knowing that I was able to get you so twisted around and get you to sound like that. You have no idea what that does to me," she murmured before pulling him in for another kiss.

Jess groaned into the kiss. He pulled her by the shoulders one hand gripping her waist tightly and the other mixed up with her hair holding her to him. He couldn't help himself he was just another hormonal male after all. And when a beautiful woman spoke to you in such a sexy voice telling you how much you turned her on . . . well there is only one reaction for that!

"No," Jess muttered breaking away again. "I can't keep going on without bursting," he muttered.

"Huh, strangely I'm okay with that," Rory murmured.

Jess let out another groan but forced himself to hold back when otherwise he would have thrown caution out the window and continued this escapade with Rory till the sun broke the horizon. But he loved her too much to continue.

"No when we do get together and I mean _really get together_," Jess said, "It's for always. I don't want you to regret this after you've obsessed over it after a few days . . . and right now you're upset and angry and it's all for the wrong reasons."

"Oh my god Jess," Rory whispered. She was slightly shocked that he was saying _no_. He had shown a lot of restraint when she had wanted to wait, but his reasoning behind it touched her deep inside where reasoning and reality was still thinking, only she had shut it off for the last hour or two.

"Thank you Jess," Rory whispered leaning back into his arms.

Jess took a deep breath and rolled his eyes but a smile was on his face. "I love you baby," Jess whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Rory said softly.

-

Rory opened her eyes and looked around. She saw a pool of water and some trees, but hardly paying any mind to that she closed her eyes again and shuffled even closer to the warmth under her.

It took her another moment for everything that she had just seen through silted eyes to process itself in her head. Shrieking she sat up again nearly losing her balance and crashing into the water.

Jess opened his eyes hearing a girlish cry right next to his ear. He rubbed his eyes when he saw his girlfriend completely drenched in the lake.

Just like any man would do in his position he began to laugh. Controllably that had his sides hurting he bent over himself, he was laughing so hard.

Rory scowled in the water as she ran a hand through her heavy, wet hair. Huffing she doggy paddled to the bridge and glared at Jess, "Are you done know," she growled.

"I'm sorry baby but," Jess began before he burst out laughing again.

"Can you at least help me out," Rory huffed.

"Sure, I'm sorry," Jess said reaching out to pull her out.

Rory took the opportunity when Jess reached down and grabbing him by the shoulders pulled him in with her.

Jess scowled at her once he resurfaced. But Rory was laughing hysterically just as he had been only moments earlier. He couldn't keep the tough guy façade up. Not with her.

As they began to circle one another in the water they began to talk about everything and anything. Silence wasn't awkward but comfortable. Anyone looking in on this moment would be able to tell just how much in love the two of them were with one another.

And that's exactly what Luke saw when he came upon the bridge and saw the two. Lorelai and Max had come into the diner both of them fretting how Rory had never come home after the falling out between the two women in the diner last night.

Luke didn't even think twice before heading upstairs and when he saw that Jess wasn't there headed to the one place that Jess felt comfortable and the one place where he would share with Rory.

Luke coughed trying to break through the enthrallment between the two of them. Jess and Rory shocked at the interruption turned to see Luke standing somewhat awkwardly on the bridge.

"I hope the two of you are done with your uh . . ." Luke said struggling to find the right words and gestured to the two of them in the water together.

"I'm sorry," Rory said her cheeks turning a bright red as she swam towards the shore.

Jess muttered angrily under his breath at the interruption, "Sure thing Uncle Luke," he said as he swam up behind Rory. He put his arm around her and helped her out as both their clothes were completely drenched and dragging behind them.

"Rory your mom . . . _and stepfather_ have been wondering where you've been all night. It appears that _both_ of you failed to return home at a decent hour," Luke said turning from when he was at first looking at Rory to glare at his nephew.

"I'm so sorry Luke," Rory said speaking out before Jess could say anything. "It was all my fault. I was feeling really down about what had happened earlier so I ran off here and Jess came to make sure I was okay. We ended up falling asleep and well we sort of fell into the lake when we woke up. It was all innocent I swear," she said all in one breathe in her semi-rant.

Luke took a deep breathe and turned to look at Rory. She was so like his mother and so unlike her it was slightly strange. But he couldn't help it. Rory was growing on him almost as fast as her mother had. He had a fierce sensation to protect her and a willing sense to not like her but . . . he couldn't.

He turned to look at Jess. He was really a different man around her and he liked the change in his nephew. He took a deep breathe and nodded his acceptance of their story.

"Alright you two," Luke said. "Jess head straight back to the diner, try not to drip everywhere on the floor, go upstairs shower and get dry." He turned to Rory, "Same for you, but go to Lorelai's house. I'll send them back there."

"Jess," Luke said motioning his in the diner's direction.

Jess turned to Rory not about to leave but Rory gave him a small smile. She reached out and pecked his cheek, "It's alright," she whispered in his ear, "Go."

Not saying anything Jess headed towards the diner.

Luke turned to Rory and let out his breath. "Look Rory I know that you're having a really hard time with all of this, but instead of fighting and arguing, try to make some peace with this. You'll wish you had in the future. You have no idea how many people look back at their past upset that they hadn't done something sooner . . . or different," he said his voice growing softer.

Rory knew at that moment he was not only talking about her but . . . himself. She tried to make light of the situation. "So . . . is that the most you've ever said to one person?"

Luke chuckled and put an arm on her shoulder. "Don't let the word spread out kid. I wouldn't want to lose my reputation."

Rory nodded and began to turn away and head to the Crap Shack. She paused in the middle and ran and hugged him, "Thank you."

Without waiting for a reply she took off.

Luke stared after her and slowly a smile made its way to his face.

"She does have a way to worm her way to your heart doesn't she?" a voice spoke up from behind.

"I should've known you would be there huh Jess," Luke stated more than questioned.

Jess shrugged. "She's my girl . . . I need to protect her."

"I've never seen this side of you Jess."

"It's more that I just love her," Jess said softly. "I need her. I need her in my life. I know I don't deserve her, but god damn it, I just don't care anymore. I'm not going to give her up."

Luke nodded. "Well then . . . I guess that's that huh?"

Jess grunted and walked off.

"More and more like me everyday," Luke said with another chuckle as he followed Jess back to his diner.

-

"Did you find her?" Lorelai asked as she stood up so fast that her chair was knocked back from behind her.

Max watched with narrow eyes as Jess dripping wet walked right past half of the occupants of Stars Hollow and upstairs.

Luke nodded. "She's headed back to the house Lorelai. Give her time to shower and dry off before whatever you do. She's had a hard time."

A look of confusion came on Lorelai's face. "Wow, who would've thought that you'd know more about raising kids than me?" Her eyes widened at the brunt of exactly what she said, "Wait that came out wrong!"

"You don't think?" Luke said with a dangerous note in his voice. "If you hadn't noticed Lorelai I've been raising one for nearly two years." On that last note he turned and picked up his order pad and turned back to work completely ignoring the two of them as they up and left the diner.

**Well, there you guys go! Chapter 6. I am sooooooo sorry about how long this took. Things have been hectic but I think I know now where I want to go with this story. So to all of my fans out there be on the watch for more updates! **

**Thanks to all my fans of my last chapter:**

**romance in the rain**

**JessRoryYunaTidusforever**

**Starbell**

**Maiqu**

**Arica, Princess of Rivendel...**

**Gilmorecrazed2010**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Brook-Lucas-Fan-23**

**Curley-Q**

**moniqueblack20**

**Gabwr**

**Punk Music Rocks**

**LazyBoyGilmore**

**Care123**

**GrlWithoutAName**

**krymsunkiss52**

**Sailor-Lit**

**McLoving Grey's**: the reason why Rory is so angry at her mom is that she left and she is too stubborn and hotheaded to hear out exactly why. But no worries, things will change in the future.


End file.
